


Curious Castiel

by sheeshmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Castiel In Love, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Masturbates, Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeshmish/pseuds/sheeshmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing smut so it's kind of bad sorry, but I hope you guys like it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Castiel

Cas arrived at the bunker and roamed the dimly lit halls searching for the two hunters, only to realize they weren't there. He pulls out his phone and presses the buttons to get to his contacts, a routine that Dean had to teach Cas several times before it stuck in his head. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice is gentle. 

"Dean, where are you? I'm at the bunker but you aren't here."

"I'm in a parking lot waiting for Sam to finish getting information about this case. Might be about an hour." 

"I'll just wait here then."

"Alright. And Cas, don't go in my room again." 

"I won't, I learned my lesson." A smile stretches across Cas' face. Last time he had stumbled into Dean's room, he found his Busty Asian Beauty magazines. They made him fairly uncomfortable, but they still gave him a boner. Dean had walked in on him flipping through the pages and saw his erection, but they never talked about how Dean's eyes lingered on him longer than they should have. Cas couldn't resist not going to his room again. He loved looking at Dean's possessions because they gave him more insight about him, and he always wanted to know more about the hunter. Cas starts walking towards Dean's room.

"I mean it Cas, don't." His husky voice deepened.

"I won't. Goodbye, Dean." He shut his phone closed and slides it into a pocket inside his trenchcoat. 

Cas opens Dean's door and his eyes are wide with curiosity and excitement. He looks around, trying to find anything Dean wouldn't want him to see. He makes his way over to the bedside dresser on the left side, and opens it to find a purple dildo, a bottle of lube, and condoms. Cas feels his cock twitch as images of Dean fucking himself with a purple dildo flood his mind. 

Cas grabs the dildo and bottle of lube, setting them down on top of the table and shuts the drawer closed. He starts removing his layers of clothing slowly as if to tease himself. Cas knows what he's doing is crossing a line he knows shouldn't be crossed, but he couldn't help himself. Dean said they'll be back in an hour, so he thinks he'll have time to mess around for a bit. How could he not? His rock hard cock was pressing against his boxers after seeing Dean's drawer of secrets, and Cas can't stop thinking about what pretty sounds Dean makes when he thrusts that dildo into himself. Once he's is down to his boxers, he lies down on his back on Dean's mattress. The sheets are cold against him and he shivers as goosebumps rush over his body. Cas reaches over to grab the smooth rubber dildo, and he begins to stroke it slowly, imagining it being Dean's cock. He bets it's long and a nice shade of pink. He closes his eyes, and brings it to his lips, kissing the tip and then opening his mouth. Cas swirls his wet tongue around the head of the dildo, and inserts it fully into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down on the dildo, increasing speed as he thinks about it how Dean has fucked himself with this very object. He removes the wet dildo from his mouth, and runs it down his body causing him to shiver and groan softly. The dildo makes its way down to his boxers and he traces the outline of his bulging erection with it and bucks his hips up from the friction. "Dean," he moans. He hears his phone ring, and the arousal quickly dispersed but not completely. He reaches for his phone in his trenchcoat and lies back down.

"Dean," Cas's voice comes out sounding distressed. 

"Yeah? Uh, you okay man?" Hid voice was so deep, so beautiful. Fuck. Cas's dick jerks up and he reacts by squeezing at his balls. 

"I'm fine, I just.. I-" He gets distracted from the pleasure and forgets to complete his sentence. 

"Dammit, Cas, you went in my room, didn't you?" His voice rough and Cas couldn't tell if it was desire or anger. 

"I'm so sorry Dean, I shouldn't have. I was just- fuck," He tries to suppress his urge to moan as brings his hands up to his aching cock, smearing the precome down from his head and strokes himself at a slow speed. 

"Tell me what you're doing right now, you're playing with my dildo aren't you? Are you fucking yourself with it? Jesus, Cas,"

"No, haven't- haven't done that before," he pants and throws his head back against the pillow. 

"Do you want to? I can walk you through it, baby, take your clothes off."

"Already done,"

"Mm. Such a dirty angel aren't you. Suck on my dildo, get it nice and wet," Cas hears the metal on Dean's belt snap. Cas starts sucking on the dildo eagerly, making sure to make it sound wet and sloppy so Dean can hear. He groans and smacks his lips around it, he hears Dean moan in response. 

"Bet you wish that was my cock huh?"

"Mhm." Cas hums.

"Grab the lube now, put some on your fingers," Cas does as he's told and waits for his next orders. 

"Now slide a finger into your hole for me, but go slow. You don't wanna hurt yourself," Cas enters himself, tight as ever, and works his digit in slow as he was told. He loves the feeling of being filled, but one finger isn't enough, so he slides in 2 more. 

"Feels amazing Dean, wish it was your fingers." He thrusting inside himself faster and harder, the pleasure was overwhelming and nothing like he's ever experienced before. 

"Oh, Dean, that feels.." He breathes. "So good."

"Don't need you coming, not yet. Take out your fingers, Cas." He removes them, groaning at the empty feeling. 

"Smear lube all over the dildo, and turn over on your stomach. Arch your ass up in the air," Dean says, and cas obliges. He feels the cold fabric of Dean's sheets on his cocks and bucks his hips into them. 

"Fuck yourself, gently though. Pretend it's me inside you, Cas." He reaches around at an awkward angle, still using his other hand to hold the phone up to his ear. Cas places the dildo on his entrance and shivers from the wet feeling. He pushes it into himself and obeys Dean's orders to be gentle with himself. He whimpers, feeling the fullness of the intrusion. The pain isn't as bad as he thought it would be, and it feels nice mixed with the pleasure.

"Dean!" He cries out and shoves his face down into the pillow. He pushes inside himself fully and moves faster, his cock is pressed inbetween his belly and the sheets below and he bucks his hips forward. He hears Dean moaning and the wet sounds of him fucking his fist. 

"Cas," rolls off his tongue gently. And for the first time in a while, he could hear the need and want in his voice. Cas needed him too. He needed to hold him close and feel the warmth radiating off of his body, to kiss his plump pink lips and reassure him that everything was going to be okay. But he was always too scared to make the first move. Whenever they had been about to kiss, Dean pulled away and made a joke about it. His feelings for Dean were more than just sexual, and he had hoped Dean felt the same way about him. 

"Go faster now for me. Imagine I'm fucking you," 

"Dean, fuck me," Cas pleads as he increases his speed. "Oh, that feels- Fuck- right there feels so nice,

"That's your prostate, keep on doing what you're doing now," Dean groans. "Fuck, so tight for me Cas,"

"Dean," Cas arches his back, pushing the dildo in further, still imagining Dean's hard cock fucking him, his green eyes staring into his as he falls apart. "So deep inside me Dean," 

"Feels so good inside you baby, so fucking good,"

"The pressure, it's too much," Cas thrusts the dildo faster. 

"Come for me, baby," he thrusts the dildo a few times, hitting hard against his prostate. "You're so dirty, such a whore for me," Dean says, and hearing that sends Cas over the edge. He cries out Dean's name loudly as white ribbons of come shoot out onto his stomach and Dean's sheets, and electricity spreads over him. He removes it, and flops onto his back panting. 

"Fuck, you sound so pretty coming for me, Cas," He hears the wet sounds increase, and Dean moans Cas's name loudly as he comes. 

"That was amazing," Dean says exhaustedly. 

"Dean, I-"

"Not now. Don't say that now."

"Why not?" Cas feels tears forming in his eyes, he wanted so badly to tell Dean how much he meant to him. To tell him that he wanted them to be more than this. To tell him that he loved him irrevocably. But with Dean's words, his worst fear had come true. Dean didn't feel the same for him. 

"Because, I know what you're going to say. And this isn't the right time to say it," He breathes in deeply and exhales. "I want to be there with you when you tell me, so I can see your face and you know, actually kiss you." 

And with that, Cas's worries slip away. He knows now that the human he has loved for years had loved him back. Finally.


End file.
